lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cerulean Rain
Someone asked me, so i hope i find here more Details. "i know that torgal can only learn Cerulean Rain with balance and mystic route. Which wield style to learn? he only learns after some battles? Or must learn some arts up to level V?" So what are the exact Conditions ?--Arandur80 15:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) 3rd play-through (PC), Rush learned this using Superlative Bluesteel, Power Grip, Sword skill 15, BR 14. --lirmont 17:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) PC David's upgrade is slow so I create and modify until I get Superlative Bluesteel and I gave it to him. I gave him at BR 70. I made him focus on Combat arts both time when he asked. But in the battle I think he's much more powerful with mystic art. His permafrost is already IV but his combat art is only at Cross Slice which he just learned recently. Anyway, I've been leveling up at Ancient Ruins and I'm now BR 85 but he still didn't learn it. What should I do to make him learn faster? Which art should I focus on him during battle? - Seraphine 20:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :You still have a long way to go. David probably already has the OH requirement, but his Sword level isn't high enough. If he just learned Cross Slice, then he has Sword 8. You still need to get to Sword 15 and the only way to do that is to use CAs. BR has nothing to do with when they unlock WAs, as I'm sure you might have noticed. Zephyr 20:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Ahh.. I see.. Wow sword 15, that's a long way to go lol... Ah yes I noticed it a bit when Jager finally learned Schiavona, and I focused him on CA most of the time. Alright, thanks for helping. I'll focus David on CA from now on =) - Seraphine 20:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Just from the way this move looks, I seriously think it should've been able to hit an area and not just an enemy. --Brokendwarf 23:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) is Allan retarded? I've tried fighting against single enemies, I've tried fighting swarms of enemies, I've made sure he had plenty of AP to use cerulean rain, hell I even had him act last in the attack list, got a critical offense so then he would be forced to use his strongest art (I can force torgals or caedmons awesome weapon arts this way) and instead he uses cachexia V...why won't he use cerulean rain? Is it because he is permanently stuck in dual power grip mode and can't switch to quad wield because then he can't ever use a weapon art and that should be mentioned somewhere. "Can learn awesome weapon arts but due to his idiocy can't figure out how to hold one weapon per hand and so can't actually execute a weapon art ever." If this is true then leuticus can learn cerulean rain but can't execute it for this reason. Holy win and demonblade require power grip or dual power grip so those won't be a problem for him to execute. I at least know he can use demonblow Espinadoboko 13:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Can a Mitra with Dual Wield Style learn this art? I'm not sure about this. Is One-Handed Wield required? Romangelo 08:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Should be able to. A dual wield can learn single wield arts. It will probably take longer unless you're rush and you unequip the dual wield. The problem with dual wield is you only get experience if you use a single wield art or if you attack with only one weapon ie. You attack the turn after you put away your second weapon. If you're talking about any leader but rush just make sure the leader in question knows at least smash. Then just rush solo grind and he will learn the weapon art in no time. Espinadoboko 11:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :So, If we disable dual wield combat arts that's mean the character will force to use only one-hand combat art? right? Romangelo 13:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::yes. And since you are on the PC start them off in single wield mode. It'll help with the first attack. :::Make sure that the character is also in a class that allows for wield style changes. While the Classes page doesn't say anything about it, most classes do allow for wield style change mid-battle. On the 360, I don't think having Smash is going to do you any good as this is a One-handed art, not a Power Grip art. Zephyr135 15:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::whooops meant to say knee splitter. My bad. Espinadoboko 16:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Only Mystic/Balance I've seen over and over that a combat focus Torgal isn't supposed to be able to learn this, but mine just picked it up. I told him at both re-focus points to focus on combat, yet he just learned Cerulean Rain. I suspect this might be because despite telling him to focus on combat, I mostly used him with spells (psyonics), and his weapon skills may have somewhat fallen behind. He never did switch for me from using Swords, and I was quick anytime he asked to get him components. So I've ended up with a Combat/Combat choice Torgal with two Gremory Dominus +1 and the big hit of Cerulean Rain. I will note that I had to go and grind his arts up in Gaslin Caves to get the combat arts up before I could use Cerulean. I was actually grinding hoping it would make him switch to holding axes when he suddenly reassessed and brought out the weapon art. I'm certainly happy with what I've got if he doesn't want to change over. This was on the xbox version btw. FBIRem 00:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :You refocused him through battle. There's a certain threshold after you tell him his focus to either cement it, or as most players would note, screw it up. A fully combat-focused Torgal won't, but a fully combat-focused Torgal that's been using MAs could very likely will. It's not ideal, but still follows the game's rules. Zephyr 00:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC)